vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan, Caroline and Valerie
This is the relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Stefan Salvatore, the vampire Caroline Forbes, and the vampire-witch hybrid, Valerie Tulle. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Valerie originally tells her story of meeting Stefan to the Heretics' prisoner, Caroline Forbes. At the end of the episode, she reunites herself with Stefan by placing a cloaking spell on herself to tell him what really happened to her and that she didn't abandon him on purpose. Stefan is oblivious to this after Valerie explains her story to him on the bench they met by in Mystic Falls. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Caroline convinces Stefan, after a night together, to spend the day with Valerie to, "clear the 19th century drama." He eventually listens to her and spends the day with her and Damon trying to track down Julian. After they find him, Valerie attempts to kill his preserved body. However, the rest of the Heretics stop them. As revenge for Lily taking Julian away from Valerie to awaken/bring back to life and for Lily disowning Valerie for killing Oscar and trying to kill Julian, Valerie spitefully tells Damon, in front of Lily, that it was Lily's idea for Kai to link Elena and Bonnie's lives together and send Elena in a lifelong slumber until Bonnie dies. Damon was infuriated by this and almost kills Lily, but Beau comes to defend Lily and they take Julian away successfully to resurrect him. After Beau sent a typhoon-like blast in the warehouse they battled in, Damon, Valerie, and Stefan were blown into unconsciousness. When Stefan wakes up, he makes sure Damon is okay and doesn't go after Lily before he see some if Valerie is okay. While Stefan wakes Valerie up, she reveals to him finally that's she was carrying Stefan's child. Valerie also told Stefan that Julian is the reason for her miscarriage of their child. Stefan is sent into shock as they drove back to Mystic Falls together. Stefan later promises Valerie that they'll get to their revenge on Julian for killing their unborn child. Stefan decides to keep their unborn child a secret from everyone, including his girlfriend Caroline, which Valerie appreciates. In Best Served Cold, Valerie walks in on Stefan and Caroline making out after Stefan explains why Valerie spent the night at her place. Later, Valerie and Caroline are trying to locate Alaric's unborn twins and Valerie makes a comment that Stefan is keeping secrets from Caroline. This obviously concerns Caroline for a moment, but Valerie starts the spell and it ends with pointing to Caroline. Valerie has identified that Caroline is the new mother for Alaric's children, which obviously complicates things now for Stefan and Caroline's relationship. In Mommie Dearest, Caroline calls Valerie for help in transporting the compelled humans out of Mystic Falls, with the help of Matt Donovan. However, the two argue about whether or not that Caroline is pregnant with Alaric's twin babies. They later end the day on good terms and Valerie tells Caroline about her unborn child, with Stefan. In Cold as Ice, it is shown that Valerie and Stefan are together in the future, possibly ending this love triangle with Stefan choosing Valerie for good. However, Stefan is still in a relationship with Caroline during present time. In I Would for You, Caroline chooses to stay with Alaric to help raise his babies and Stefan and Valerie stay together to help each other rid the vampire world of Rayna Cruz. In Postcards from the Edge, Caroline asks Stefan if he could ask Valerie to help with her pregnant twins. They were siphoning her vampire magic, the babies. However, Valerie gave Caroline a talisman bracelet so that the siphoning babies would draw power from the bracelet and not Caroline. Caroline and Stefan were grateful for this. As of I Would for You, the show has jumped three years forward and Caroline and Alaric are engaged while Valerie and Stefan are dating. This marks the possible end of the love triangle. In Days of Future Past, Valerie admits that she found a cure long ago to the Hunter's Scar on Stefan's chest and she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to lose Stefan to Damon or Caroline. In One Way or Another, after Valerie saves Stefan's soul from dying inside a human body he was forced to possess, Valerie breaks up with Stefan. At first, Stefan wanted to stay with Valerie until she acknowledged his undying love for Caroline. Stefan finally agreed that he would always love Caroline significantly more so than love Valerie. Both Stefan and Valerie wished each other a good life before they broke up. This episode marks Stefan's first attempt to mend his bond with Caroline. Trivia *Stefan met Caroline in 2009 and Valerie in 1863. * Caroline and Valerie met in 2013 in The Salvatore Boarding House. * Both Caroline and Valerie had/have romantic relationships with Stefan Salvatore. * Both Caroline and Valerie are in love with Stefan Salvatore. * Valerie purposefully spelled Caroline to keep her apart from Stefan. * Valerie identified that she was pregnant with Alaric and Jo's twin daughters. ** The twins names are, Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. * Stefan is helping Valerie get revenge against Julian for killing there unborn child ** Stefan has not told Caroline yet that Valerie was pregnant with his child. Later Caroline finds out about it from Valerie which she doesn't take negatively. * In Never Let Me Go flashforward it is shown that Stefan and Caroline are no longer together. ** In Best Served Cold, flashforward it is shown that Caroline is engaged to Alaric. ** In Cold as Ice, flashforward it is shown that Stefan and Valerie are in a relationship. * It is revealed that Valerie lied about not knowing a cure for Stefan's Hunter's scar because she didn't want him to go back to Damon or Caroline. * Valerie broke up with Stefan because she knew that he loves Caroline more than her. See also Category:Love Triangles Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Relationships